Twinkle, Twinkle, Big Rockstar
by KeepOnDancing
Summary: Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, and Temari are in a famous rock band, but the catch nobody knows it them and they have to keep it that way. Add one broody Uchiha to the mix and you have an explosive combination.Sasunaru. Yaoi means boy/boy . My First fic
1. Prologue  Meet the Band Meet the Fan

**Twinkle, twinkle, Big Rockstar**

**Summary: Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, and Temari are in a famous rock band, but the catch nobody knows it them and they have to keep it that way. Add one broody Uchiha to the mix and you have an explosive combination. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Warning: There may be some narugaara but it won't last very long. Because This is a sasunaru story.**

**

* * *

  
**

Prologue - Meet the Band, Meet the Fan

"So, Kyuubi, when's the next tour? I heard some talk of next summer." The talk show host asked.

"Yes, next summer will be touring with Drowning Hearts, Depth of Girls, and High George, but we might, add emphasis to the might part, play some random, again add emphasis to the random part, shows throughout the year. You can find out exclusively on Myspace at least a month before a show. All you have to do to find us is search Band-Aid 4 Bruises." Naruto Uzamaki A.K.A. Kyuubi Kitsune answered with a smile that showed off his teeth and would make all the girls' hearts melt.

The rest of the three member band remain quiet, content with Naruto's answer. Each member had a nickname, because the band had decided that it was best to avoid fame's down sides. Especially, since they all were still in high school.

"That should be a tour to look forward to, no doubt. Now, there has been some criticism directed towards the band due to secrecy that surround who you guy are. What would you say to this people?"

"Screw them!" Kiba Inuzuka, code name: Akamaru Inu, exclaimed.

"Akamaru, watch what you say this is a live show," Temari snapped at Kiba. "We don't want to offend anyone, now do we?" She happened to have the most outrageous name. She was known as Fan Girl.

"I think Akamaru's right. If they care so much about who we are, rather then if we can play, they shouldn't call themselves our fans." Gaara added to the discussion quietly. His code name was Shukaku, which he wasn't crazy about but it worked for the purpose.

"Look, before the argument gets started, I would like to say what everyone here is thinking. Everyone in the band has their own reasons for keeping their identity secret, but we all agreed it was necessary for us, as band. We all think it's best to live semi-normal lives, because fame is two edged sword. But what right does that give us to deprive the world of our talents. It would be like a superhero not use his powers to save someone, but rather just watching them die. That would be totally inhumane.

"And why would people want to unmask us, when it would be comparable to try to unmask a superhero. You see, both of us are trying to give the world our services, but you don't see people trying to criticize them for masking themselves. I know, that we don't save people's lives every day, but its still the same feeling, same situation, same fear. " Naruto finished his passionate rant, with a crooked smile and narrowed eyes as if daring someone to disagree.

The talk show host looked slightly overwhelmed, but recovered nicely when he realized that the show was nearly over. He said, "Well that's all the time we have, but I hope to see you tomorrow, because we will be hanging out with While We're Here."

* * *

Sasuke turn off the television, which he hadn't really been watching. He was nervous though he'd never admit it. The nervousness had started when he heard that voice play over the answering machine. The voice belonged to none other than Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother and the person Sasuke hated most.

Today was the day he'd be moving back in to the family home. It had been nearly 4 years since he had lived here but it still felt like yesterday to Sasuke. The fire, the pain, the hate, the cold demeanor, the mean remarks, the everything that made living with Itachi impossible, unbearable, the worst form of torture.

After their parents death, their already shaking relationship had completely fell apart. Whoever say that pain brings people together didn't know the Uchihas, because it only made them more distant and cold. It made them shut down because it was common practice in the Uchiha home to be cold and emotionless.

It was taught in the Uchiha home to never show emotion, it meant you were weak, and Uchihas were not weak. So when faced with a challenge, such as the death of their parents, they immediately suppressed all emotions of grief and pain, and replaced them with hate and anger.

The sound of a car pulling in to the driveway jerked Sasuke away from his thought and to the impending encounter. He removed himself from the couch and made his way to the front door. He stepped outside and watch Itachi exit his Porsche, grab his briefcase, and head towards the door.

The older Uchiha bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement of the younger Uchiha's presence at the door, before entering the house. After Itachi had removed his overcoat, he lead Sasuke, who had been following him, to the dining room where he placed his briefcase down and took a seat at the table. Knowing that Itachi was excepting a meal and a glass of brandy, Sasuke quickly continued into the kitchen and returned with both.

"You're not eating?" Itachi said observing the lack of food in front of Sasuke as he took his seat.

"Hn, no, not hungry." Sasuke replied looking up from the spot he was staring at so intently. 'Now's a good time as any.' Sasuke thought as he began to speak again. "I've decided that I'm going to go into the dorms this year."

Sasuke stared at his brother's face waiting for his reaction, knowing that he wouldn't be able to see it in his face, but nonetheless, he still tried . "I see nothing wrong with this as long as there is a decent reason behind it." Was all Itachi said before he began to consume the rest of his soup. Sasuke once again knew what his brother meant by this, he knew that Sasuke was try to run away from his problems with him. But what Itachi didn't know was that Sasuke had known that he would say that, and had came up with the perfect cover up.

"You know that if I'm ever going to be successful in the family business, I'm going to have to be able to get along with people and I can't do that from just going to class. You know this just as much as I do." Sasuke delivered his well rehearsed excuse.

"I do know, so assume you well be getting a double room, right?" Itachi said. He wasn't stupid, he knew at exactly what Sasuke was play at, but he did make a reasonable point. So Itachi was just going to have to let him go.


	2. Chapter 1 The New Roommate

**Summary: Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, and Temari are in a famous rock band, but the catch nobody knows it them and they have to keep it that way. Add one broody Uchiha to the mix and you have an explosive combination.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Warning: There may be some narugaara but it won't last very long. Because This is a sasunaru story.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One - New Roommate

Naruto awoke to the sound of an alarm clock blaring throughout the room. Reaching up, his hand felt around for the clock, but found nothing. He raised his head ever so slightly and looked to for it. His alarm clock laid in shambles on floor, blinking 12 o'clock.

'Where is that God awful noise coming from?' he thought hazily and pushed himself up to get a better look at the room. Glancing at the bed across the slightly messy room, he saw two feet sticking out from under the covers and an arm shot out to throw the "pest", A.K.A. the alarm clock, directly at him. Naruto, not having enough time to sit up or the brain activity to stop it, let the clock collide with his head.

"What the hell?" Naruto muttered with a yawn, not yet fully awake. He rubbed the sore spot left on his left cheek, when he made the realization that the person in the other bed had thrown it at him. He launched himself out of bed hastily, grabbed the clock and flung it across the room at the person who had just thrown it.

"What the hell?! Why did you throw that at me? Why can you shut it off like a normal human being?" Of course, Naruto had forgotten that his own alarm clock had been destroyed when he'd thrown it in irritation just days before. Naruto complained loudly at the person about alarm clocks, and the respect of other people's heads until the person sat up to finally acknowledge him.

When Naruto's eyes meet the paleness of the other boy's skin, his voice faltered, and all he could do was stared. The shirtless teen ran his fingers through his jet black hair as he muttered something incomprehensible.

"What?" Naruto said rather loudly, coming out of his stupor.

"I said, you're more annoying than the alarm clock."

"Well, at least, I don't throw alarm clock at people's heads," Naruto replied in a matter-of-fact tone that dripped with anger.

"Correction, you do throw them at people's head," He said as he held up the alarm clock, which had been lying next to his pillow. "But you, dobe, missed, unlike me."

"Well, aren't you an arrogant teme with huge pole stuck up his ass?" No matter how sexy this boy is, Naruto still refused to be refer to as a loser.

"Another correction, I like my pole in other people's asses." He smirked at the blush that crept its way across Naruto's face.

"I, ugh, um," He stuttered, then growls in frustration.

"I'm taking a shower!" He declared moments later. Naruto turn for the door, but from behind him the other boy moved to wrap his arms around Naruto's waist.

" I think I'll join you," He suggested slyly.

"No, you will not!" Naruto roared in reply, while trying to push him off. "I don't even know you!"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Now, may I?" He grinned devilishly.

" No, I don't care if you're the king of England. You can never take a shower with me! Ever!" He went through the door, slamming it behind him, only to return a few minutes later to retrieve the clothes, he had forgotten in his haste.

* * *

Sasuke remained still, blinking, questioning his own thought process or lack there of. 'Why did I _flirt_ with him? It not like I _like_ him or anything. So _why_ did I _flirt_ with _him_? I'm not even gay, it's probably the fact that I was woken up, yelled at, insulted, and annoyed by the blond in under 30 seconds. Yeah, that got to be it. Or, the sexy way he places those strong hands on his hips with his thumbs hung inside his boxers when he talks in that matter-of-fact tone.

'Hold the phone, did I just think that babbling idiot was sexy? Man, I'm not awake yet, must be. Beside, I need a smoke.' He thought reaching for the pants lying on the floor that he had worn here yesterday. He pulled the blue jeans on and threw his leather jacket over his bare shoulder. He patted the pocket of his jacket and sure enough the cigarettes were still there.

He exited the room, making his way to the back of the building where nobody would see him smoke. He leaned against the wall and he lit his sin stick, as his brother called it. Sasuke and his brother didn't get along too well, which lead to the move. His brother decided to move back in after college, and that was all the incentive Sasuke needed to pack up for the dorms.

As Sasuke smoked his cigarette, he continued to think of the blond and the fact that he had flirted with him not ten minutes ago. He attempted to make up an excuse for his behavior that would satisfy the nagging voice in his mind, but each excuse became more far-fetched then the last. Some of which included aliens, ghosts, and overacting hormones, but none included the fact that he was gay and he actually like the blond. He finally settled with the excuse that he was doing it to get his own room.

Just then, Shikamaru walked around the corner and shot a slight smile before speaking. "Uchiha, you are so troublesome. Can I bum a cigarette from you?"

Sasuke raise an eyebrow, looking at him, before lazily taking out his pack and holding it out to Shikamaru. Shikamaru took one and then took the lighter Sasuke was offering. Shikamaru lit the cigarette and inhaled a long drag.

"I went to your room, but nobody was there. So, I figured you were out here. I need to go over the rules and other troublesome shit like that with you. But first, how do like your new roommate?"

"Hn, he's annoying." Sasuke sighed, resting his head back against the wall. Sasuke thoughts slipped back to the blond, and the argument over the alarm clock. Why was he so troubled by an alarm clock that had hit his head? There are worse things in the world, but people like that dobe just didn't understand that. They are naive, wearing their emotions on their sleeves, acting like they could never be hurt, stupidly thinking the world will play nice because of their ignorance.

Pulling Sasuke out of his mental rant, Shikamaru stated, "Yeah, that's everyone's first reaction to Naruto. Trust me, he's not a bad guy once you get to know him. He still is troublesome, but in a good way. Oh, by the way, you shouldn't ignore him, or you'll be sorry." Shikamaru crushed out his _bummed_ cigarette, and turn to leave.

"I left the rules on your bed and if you're asked, we went over them." Shikamaru called back as he walked around the corner leaving Sasuke alone.

'What the hell?' was Sasuke last thought before crushing out his own cigarette and head back to his room to get ready.

* * *

Naruto stood in the scalding hot water, head leaning against the wall, thinking about how screwed up today is. He wasn't ready in the less to face the world today. People pushing and shoving try to get what they want when they want it, not caring who gets hurt in the process. They assume that the world was revolving around them.

He stood in the shower until the hot water ran out, which jolted him out of his thought train. 'Not only, am I awakened to an alarm clock at an ungodly hour but having that same clock was chucked at my head, and hitting, no less. Then I run out of hot water before I even finish taking my shower. It's all that teme's, Sasuke, Fault. ' He kept complaining mentally as he stepped out of the shower to see Gaara brushing his teeth. Naruto wrapped a towel around his waist.

Gaara turned to his friend and said, "What got your boxers in a bind?" He obviously realized Naruto's mood.

"That arrogant teme in my room. Why does the whole world assume I'm gay?! Do I really come across as gay? It's seem everyone I meet thinks that I'm gay. You, Neji, and now that teme."

"Hmm, a potential boyfriend?" Gaara questioned with the least words possible. He was never a fan of talking when it was unnecessary. And it's not as if he cared if the guy was boyfriend material or not, but it would definitely prove problematic with his and Naruto's "friends with benefits" relationship. He walked towards Naruto backing Naruto into a corner. He whispered in Naruto's ear." And as I seem to remember, that you are gay, so what does it matter?"

"It doesn't, except for they always hit on me, what if I have a boyfriend?" Naruto yelled loudly in Gaara's ear. Gaara ran his tongue across the shell of Naruto's ear, before moving his mouth to Naruto's neck.

"Not now, Gaara. I'm totally pissed at this pompous ass."

"Did you just turn down Gaara, Naruto? That's a first. He must have someone new. You should break up with him, Gaara. It's destiny that you two should break up. " ' And I'll be the one to fix Gaara's broken heart.' Neji interrupted as he walked into the bathroom, carrying his "Brush". This "Brush" was his most prized possession. Nobody except him was allowed to touch it. Naruto didn't even try to understand his obsession with it.

"First of all, Neji, We are not dating. And second of all, I can only handle one pompous ass every hour, so take you and your destiny somewhere else. " Naruto informed Neji ever-so-politely.

"It's my bathroom, too, So I don't have to leave. I'm brushing my hair." Neji replied never losing the calm tone.

Naruto growled in frustration, "Pompous ass." Then as if stuck by something, his face completely change into a crazy grin that would have made even the most insane person cringe. He chuckled insanely.

"I wonder what would happen if the pompous asses got together?" He whispered to Gaara, even though he knew Neji could hear. Naruto head glanced over Gaara's shoulder to watch Neji's expression, or lack there of.

"They'd probably kill each other," Gaara said and then after a moment's thought, he added, "Or fuck each other's brains out."

"Gaara! Are you that turned on right now?" Naruto jerk his head back to Gaara's face.

Gaara nods, "You are almost completely naked."

"Riiiight," Naruto's eyes shifted to his towel as he giggled sheepishly, "Good thing, I have no shame when it comes to my body. But back to the topic of Neji and my new roommate. I think you're right about the killing thing, but who would kill whom first?"

"We would not kill each other, I'm too civilized for that." Neji interjected.

"Ha! I wouldn't put it past my roommate, which means I have the better roommate." Naruto bounced around Gaara and grabbed his clothes. He moved towards the door but before he exited he said, " You might want to try a cold shower."

"I don't think he realized that that would mean he was living with a murderer." Neji says as he proceed to brush his hair and tie it back into a ponytail that rested at his mid back.

"Probably not." Gaara answered.

They spend the rest of the time in silence, Naruto was not as lucky.

* * *

When Naruto entered the room he noticed, three thing simultaneously. First, Sasuke was there. Second, Sasuke was talking on the phone. And third, the phone was_ his_.

"Why are you talking on my phone?!" Naruto yelled and yanked the phone out of Sasuke's hand.

"Because it rang." Sasuke raised his eyebrows questioningly. He talked slowly as if he were try to explain something complicated to a small child.

"You answered it?!"

"Obviously." Sasuke replied smirking at Naruto. Naruto still happen to be in, as Sasuke could only assume, nothing, but a towel and he didn't seem to care one bit. "Are you going to get dress or are you going to keep interrogating me half naked? And mind you, there is a person still on the phone who is probably confused as hell, right now."

Naruto glanced at his towel, then to his clothes, and finally stop to rest on his phone. "This is not over." He put the phone to his ear and muttered a "hello". Sasuke listened to the conversation unfold, even though he could only hear one side of it.

Naruto happened to be talk to Kiba Inuzuka, but before Kiba could say anything in response, Naruto followed up the hello with, "I'm coming over to your room to get ready for class."

"Why? Does it have anything to do with the guy that answered?" Kiba questioned.

"Yeah, everything to do with that. Later." replied Naruto.

"Bye, teme." Naruto headed for the door, "Don't touch my stuff either!"

"Hn," was the Uchiha's only response, as Naruto left with his clothes, bag, and phone stacked in his hands. Sasuke didn't understand what compelled him to irritated the blond. It was deeply amusing to watch Naruto's face contort in anger. Why was a question he could not answer... yet.

* * *

**A/N: My friend told me to put in a note but I don't know what to say... I just hope you enjoyed**


	3. Chapter 2 Breakfast Bash

**Summary: Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, and Temari are in a famous rock band, but the catch nobody knows it them and they have to keep it that way. Add one broody Uchiha to the mix and you have an explosive combination. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter Two - Breakfast Bash

Sasuke sighed, he could already tell this was going to be a _long_ year. Sasuke knew that everything that could go wrong, would. Especially, this year. New school, new fangirls, new teachers, and best of all, a fucking roommate. He really hoped he wouldn't have fangirls here, but that just wishful thinking.

Sasuke sighed again and removed himself from the bed. He made his way to the dresser on the far side of the room and pull out some clothes to exercise in. When he was completely finish changing into a pair of baggy blue basketball shorts and a tight white wife beater, he start for the door, only to called back by the vibrating of his phone on the nightstand.

He checked the number and of course it was Itachi, the only one who ever calls him. He flipped the phone open and mutter, "What?"

"Hello to you, too." Itachi replied politely, but in a way that Sasuke knew he was being sarcastic. An awkward silence soon engulfed the conversation. After a few minute of this, Sasuke broke the silence.

"Well? What's did you call for?" He asked growing even more irritated every second.

"I just want to make sure you were up for school because I know how much you like to skip."

"Hn."

"I spoke to Kakashi about this habit of yours, so I expect there won't be any problems." Itachi spoke in a stern tone.

"Hn." Sasuke answered while glancing at the clock, 7:16. He need to get to the gym with in at least 4 minutes or he wouldn't have enough time to work out then get a shower. " Are you finish talking? I have things to do."

"Yes."

Sasuke didn't reply, merely hung up, grabbed his keys and head for the gym.

Thinking about the conversation, Sasuke made it to the gym in time, thank god. He wouldn't know what else to do, if he could relieve his frustrations here. Damn, I forgot Kakashi taught here. Now, I'm going to have to watch my back.

Kakashi was a friend of the family, and more importantly, Itachi's mentor. He was best friends with Obito Uchiha, before he died. He was always there for Sasuke when Itachi was away. And if only he hadn't been so busy with school, Sasuke would have probably would have moved in with him when Itachi went away to college.

Now, Sasuke is here, the place where this man works. When he was younger, he had heard about all of the crazy stories, and weird teachers. Here he was about to take this class with, said, weird teachers. Talk about self torture.

He arrived at the gym, more tense then when he left his room. He spotted the punching bags straight away and headed for them. He wrapped his hand in preparation. Then , began to relieve his irritation, by hitting the bag repeatedly, and gaining force with each hit.

He didn't stop until he felt a hand tapping his shoulder. He paused and turned to face the person. Well, people, two girls in fact. He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Hello, I'm Ino, and this is Sakura. We realized that you're new here, and we want to offer to help you if you want." The blonde girl spoke in sickly sweet voice, that quite possible could have gave him three cavity just by hearing it. The other girl had bubble gum pink hair and a small smile.

"No." Sasuke turned to leave, he was done now. He could work off frustration with soon to be fangirls hangover his shoulder. He went to take a shower before heading to breakfast.

* * *

After Naruto had dressed, he, Kiba and Kiba's roommate, Shikamaru Nara, were discussing the class they had and which ones they had together, while they headed down for breakfast. 

"So what's your class this semester?" Kiba asked Naruto, who immediately pull out his schedule.

" I have English first period with Jiraiya. I bet he's going to make us read perverted book like last year. Second, Algebra with Asuma. That shouldn't be too bad. Third, biology with Orochimaru. That's going to suck." Naruto examined the sheet closely. " Fourth, I have health with Kakashi. Great two perverted teachers this semester. That should be against the rules or something. Fifth, P.E. with Gai, just great I have him this year too." Naruto shudders. "Sixth, study hall with Iruka. And finally, I have history with Kurenai. So, how many class do we have together?"

Kiba glanced down at his schedule. "Four. Algebra, Health , P.E., and Study Hall." He said as they arrived at Food Court for breakfast.

"Here. Figure out what we have together." Naruto tossed down his schedule as they arrived at the table.

This table is the same table they sat at the three pervious years. This was their routine. This was the "Round Table" of Band-Aid 4 Bruise, except for it was square. Of course, they don't speak of band thing at table. This table was where the took form, and the band was create. Which is why everyone who sits, or is invited to sit at this table, is concerned a member of the band whether they play in it or not. Therefore, when someone is invited, it has to be agreed about by the whole band.

"What are you guys going to have today?" Naruto asked the table, which was current occupied by Neji, Gaara, and Temari. You see, everyday someone new go and gets food for their whole table. Today's day was Naruto.

"I would like a bagel, lightly toasted, with cream cheese." Neji ordered and Naruto jotted it down before turning to Gaara.

"Eggs and Toast." Naruto didn't need to write that since Gaara always eats that for breakfast.

"I would like the same as Gaara, but with some sausage. Please." Temari requested.

"Shika?"

"Bowl of cereal, apple jack if they have them, if not, anything with a lot of sugar. And a cup of coffee. I can't be falling to sleep in class today. Gai would probably hug me to death in my sleep." He sighs and mutters "Troublesome."

"And you, Kiba?"

"Biscuits and gravy, but make sure it's sausage gravy, not that mushroom gravy." Kiba informed making a face in disgust at the thought of mushroom. "I hate mushroom."

"Come on, Kiba, no need to lie to your friends. We all know you love 'shroom. I think I'm going to make sure you get all the mushroom you can eat." Naruto joked, playfully nudging Kiba's arm.

"I'm not lying! I hate 'em! I hate 'em! I hate 'em! They're gross! Don't you dare, or kill you in your sleep with a butter knife." Kiba shouted loudly in Naruto's ear, and had Naruto not been used to the volume from all the time he spend with Gai and Lee, he would have gone deaf right then and there.

Shika tugged on Kiba's shirt before muttering, "Sit down people are going to think you're rabid or something."

Kiba grudgingly sat down, only grumble and mutter profanities towards the blond and the genius. "I have you know I resent that, and if I wasn't such a nice, forgiving person, you guys wouldn't have me as a friend." He said smugly.

"Damn it, Shika, another plan foiled by Kiba's overly inflated ego." Naruto responded, and then bolted out of there before Kiba could even process his insult.

* * *

The Food Court was loud, noisy and crowded, everything Sasuke hated, but he had to eat something. He scanned the Food Court to find the best advantage point to avoid human contact while making his way towards the food. Spotting a sizable gap between a table and a crowd of gossiping girl, giggling at whatever is amusing to them. He set off in brisk, but rather stately manner to pass though gap or gates of hell, whichever, before they closed. 

He noticed his blond roommate waling towards him carrying a large tray of assorted breakfast items. The blond didn't see him because it seem he was focusing on the table to Sasuke's left. Why would anyone want to wear that ridiculously bright orange shirt, Sasuke thought at the sight of the Wheaties shirt. Sasuke was slightly distracted by this persistent thought of horrification.

With a swift bang, Sasuke skyrocketed into the blond passing at the time, carrying a large tray of delectables. Lets just say the "delectables" didn't last long before physics took control and plummeted them on an unsuspecting guinea pig of an unfortunate physics experiment.

All three boys remained motionless in shock just staring at the mess created. The guinea pig, first to speak and move, stood up to see who had done it, finding the blond there. The thought of revenge was gleaming in his eye as he scrap what appear to be pancake drizzled with strawberry and whip cream, and he promptly slammed it in to the blond's face while screaming, "Food Fight!"

Naruto gapped at Kiba. Then as if coming out of a daze, he shook his head and said, "WHAT!? I had nothing to do with that. It was his fault." He turns to point at his "roommate", but all he found was thin air.

"Yeah, I am so _sure_," Kiba said sarcastically and turned to join the food fight.

"Where'd that bastard go?" he said as glance around looking for any evidence of him. After not spotting him, he had to give up partially because he figured he left, and he was also about to be smacked with a half-eaten omelet. Before that could happen, he dodged it and roll under a nearby table. Thanks all in part to his mad ninja skills. Normally, he would have thought this was the best thing ever, but he had other plans.

Under the table, he had a better view of the Food Court. He could see people scurrying out of the Food Court to avoid the mess. More importantly, the bastard had not left as he had originally thought. He had hidden under a table. It was the table across from his.

Naruto decided he needed pay back for the pancake he had shoved in his face as he army crawled over. He didn't know what he was going to say. But he sure as hell know what he was going to do, and it ran hand and hand in a meadow with revenge.

"Hey, Bastard," Naruto said as he sat up under his roommate's table.

His roommate turned his head so fast you could almost hear his neck crack. Before his roommate even form a complete though, Naruto had a hand full of God know what hand towards his face.

* * *

**A/N : Well, everyone the long awaited chapter, hehe, anyways How you guys like the tongue twister? It wasn't on purpose . i' sorry about the shortness, but i needed a good cliffhanger and this was it.**


	4. Chapter 3: Holy Hell

Well here you are, the three chapter that I have been to lazy to put up/write.

* * *

Chapter Three - Holy Hell

It was satisfying to stuff that hand full of food in Sasuke's face, not to mention insanely amusing.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Sasuke said enraged.

"Revenge." Naruto answered simply.

" Is that so?" Sasuke said picking up some discarded food that had flown under the table, "Then this is for 'revenge' also."

Food crushed into Naruto's face and hair. It even went up his nose as he struggled against Sasuke's hand. Naruto was ready for retaliation which lead to a wrestling match of food under the table. They hadn't even realize that the noise had died down, and it was mostly silent. Silent expect for heels clicking on the tiles.

"What are you two doing under there?" Tsundae implored angrily.

"Uh…" Naruto stammered

"Nothing of any great consequence." Sasuke said plainly.

"I would say so. It look as if you two were on a war path." Tsundae who was the principal refuted.

"Not a war path. No, more like Revenge." Sasuke replied easily.

"Tsundae," Naruto said taking attention off Sasuke, "what kind of trouble are we in?"

"Big trouble, dear" Tsundae said ignoring Sasuke's huff of disbelieve, " you two were involved in a food fight."

"What is our punishment? cuz you know I can't do detention on the weekends." Naruto said quickly so Sasuke couldn't hear but of course he heard.

"You're not arguing about it. You mean you guys started the food fight?" She asked Naruto.

Naruto would never turn in Kiba. Not on his life. If Sasuke turns Kiba in, I'll kill him…

"Technically, it was an accident, revenge situation in which chaos ensued." was all Sasuke said.

"Well, you punishment is to clean this mess and one days detention. Is that fair?" Tsundae stated more than asked. "you will clean it up immediately after you change. Is that understood?"

They both nodded and then head for their room one right after another. Neither one spoke to each other as they changed and showered, but once they were cleaning the blame was hard not to vocalize.

"It's your fault we have to clean this mess." Naruto blamed Sasuke for everything.

"I am very certain that I am not totally to blame for this mess." Sasuke said as he stopped wiping up tables and look at Naruto.

"You are so to blame." he continued, " you pushed me into Kiba."

"Kiba?" Sasuke asked slightly confused.

"My friend that yelled 'food fight'." Naruto imitated him as he stopped cleaning a sat on a clean bench.

"Hn." was all the acknowledgment Sasuke gave. "I didn't push you. I was knocked into you." he as if that ended the conversation.

"Whatever, that's just what you want me to believe, but I don't." Naruto said venomously.

"What is my reason for lying?" Sasuke said defensively.

"I don't know, but it's probably sick and twisted. Just like you."

"Sick and twist am I …. Well, we will just have to see about that." He said quietly to himself smirking.

"What? I didn't catch that." Naruto said loudly and rather rudely.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing." Sasuke said as he move closer to Naruto by pick up some garbage that happen to within five feet of him. But since the argument/wrestling match happen, Sasuke didn't dare go within ten feet of Naruto. He was really pushing his luck doing this though. Naruto didn't like Sasuke getting closer especially after the "room" incident as Naruto had dubbed it. Naruto start to back away but he soon bump into a wall.

"What are you doing, Teme? Naruto asked as he hit the wall that was covered in "food fight carnage."

"Just cleaning," he said ever moving closer to Naruto while picking up stray pieces of trash. As Sasuke got nearer, Naruto became more unsettled.

"What the HELL?" Naruto said as Sasuke got within arm's reach.

"What Naruto? Are you afraid of me?" Sasuke leered as he reached a place a foot in front of Naruto.

"Leave Me The Fuck Alone!" Naruto shouted fiercely and tried to duck out of the barricade. Sasuke was excepting this, and he block Naruto by putting his arms on either side of Naruto. Naruto heart was beating ten times as fast as normally. He was probably going to have a heart attack for all the shit Sasuke does to him.

"Why would I leave you alone when you are so hot?" Sasuke said as he move his arm so that his hand held Naruto's face. Naruto just stared at Sasuke. Sasuke took his silence as a " go ahead" , and went for it by inching his head closer to Naruto's.

All Naruto smelled was the scent of Sasuke, light cologne and Lava soap. It was intoxicating making him feel light headed. Even though his head was under Sasuke spell his body wasn't. His arms lifted up to push Sasuke away, but Sasuke wouldn't budge. His head said go, but his body no.

"No, Sasuke. Stop." Naruto said not the least bit convincing. As Naruto said Stop, Sasuke crushed his lips to Naruto's. Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth as if he had been wanting this to happen. Sasuke's tongue asked ever so politely for entrance into Naruto's mouth.

"It was probably the gentlest kiss I have ever had" Naruto thought, "but it's Sasuke."

"Hmm.. Mmm.. Bmmm." Naruto words were blocked Sasuke's mouth. Naruto pushed against Sasuke in an attempt to escape. He didn't escape Sasuke's grasp, they were no longer kissing. Sasuke moved attention to Naruto's neck, kissing and biting it.

"Sasuke, Stop." Naruto panted.

"Why?" Sasuke asked stopping only to say it then returning to his neck.

"Get The Fuck OFF HIM." But Sasuke really didn't have a choice, the guy that had said it grab him and threw him into the wall which hurt.

" Are you ok, Naruto?" He asked concerned.

He was surprisingly strong for his size, he was kind of small, Sasuke noted, with red hair. No, not the normal red hair…. Dyed red hair but it seemed natural on him.

"Yeah, I am totally fine, Gaara." Naruto replied and with that Gaara turned toward I Sasuke.

" He Said Stop, Motherfucker." and then processed to punch Sasuke in the nose.

"No, Gaara. You will get expelled." Naruto said and grab his shoulder, "Come on, lets leave. You don't need more trouble."

Naruto and Gaara headed for their favorite place to relax, the roof. Classes just got done for break so they weren't missing anything, but they wouldn't care if they did. Naruto knew that Tsundae wouldn't care if they blow off class if they had a good reason. She was basically a ethical push over slash lawyer. Prove your point or reason and your off the hook and Naruto knew that Tsundae would do anything to make Naruto happy.

When they reach the roof, Naruto set in on Gaara. "What do you think you were doing?"

"I was saving you!" Gaara exclaimed.

"You don't need to save me! I am a big boy. I can handle myself!"

"You weren't handling yourself!" Gaara said very considered.

"I was too," Naruto said definitely.

"So what you call 'handling yourself' is letting Sasuke walk or kiss all over you? I don't think so."

"Just because you think you have to be my knight in shining armor, doesn't mean I want you to be, and another thing what were you doing in the Food Court anyways. You should have been in class and I don't want to be the cause of your expulsion. You know I couldn't handle that kind of guilt…. You know what it would do to me? Do you?"

"Who are you talking to, Naruto?" Naruto turned around not to find Gaara but to find Shika pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"I was talking to Gaara, but he obviously walk out on me." Naruto said slightly irritated.

"Seems like something that Gaara would do" Shika said lazily, "FYI, there is band practice tonight at eleven in Kiba's room."

"Yeah, I will be there. But as for right now, I am going to find Gaara and give him a big kick in his ass for making me look like an idiot."

"No need. You look like a idiot all by yourself." Shika took a drag on his cigarette.

"Shut the fuck up and smoke your cigarette." Naruto said as he walk to the stair door.

Sasuke surveyed the mess that was lift in the Food Court. 'Wow, what a mess!' he thought, ' I shouldn't have to clean this up!'

'Shut up, complaining is a useless habit that I wish to take no part of.' he mentally yelled at himself.

'I wonder if Naruto will every talk to me again.'

'What do you care if Naruto ever talks to you? You were born to be alone.'

'You sound like my father, why do I even "talk" to you?'

"Wow, this looks great" Tsundae complemented.

"What?" Sasuke looked around confused.

"I said this place looks amazing, but where is Naruto? Wasn't he supposed to help you?" Tsundae questioned.

"Yes, and he did, but there wasn't that much to finish so I said he could go while I finished up," Sasuke covered.

"How thoughtful of you, and they said you were antisocial," Tsundae replied, "Well, you can go. Your classes won't start until tomorrow, but Naruto better be in his next class, or so help me god."

"Yes, ma'am." Sasuke said as he left the Food Court.

'Man, I need a smoke.' he thought as he exited the door leading to the outside.

Nearly, the whole school was outside on such a lovely day during break. He saw the two girls that harassed him this morning talking to some guy in wearing sunglasses. He hurried along hoping the two girls wouldn't spot him. Luckily, he made it to an entrance that lead to the Grand Hallway. He headed back for his room when he ran into Kiba, the guy from this morning who started the food fight.

"What fuck did you run into me for?" Kiba said angrily.

"What?" Sasuke said confused, "Why would I have a purpose for running into you? It was an accident! Why can't you people understand that concept?"

Sasuke left before Kiba could respond. He worked his way up the stairs to the elevator which doesn't open on the main floor. He took the elevator back to his room on the 5th floor. As he walked down the hallway he saw his room door ajar. Wondering why it was like that, he stepped in. He saw that the room was a disaster. Not at all how they had left it. Finally, he found the culprit.

"What are you doing in here?"

* * *

A/N: You can thank xXAIDSXx for me putting this up... And some other people but they are not worth mention


End file.
